Chapter 392: Want Money But Not Life
MGA: Chapter 392 – Want Money But Not Life “Haha, nice, straightforward!” “Everyone, it is but a million Profound beads. From our eight powers, each one of our powers can take out one hundred and twenty-five thousand Profound beads. No objections right?” Jie Yan said. “No objections.” The other school heads also responded. Only the people from the World Spirit Guild said nothing, and they were strangely staring at Chu Feng, not knowing what he was thinking. “No, just your seven powers.” But Chu Feng suddenly spoke. “What do you mean?!” The head of the Yuangang School furiously asked. “As a part of the World Spirit Guild, how can I, Chu Feng, ask for something from my own power? Besides, the World Spirit Guild will not want my right arm, and similarly, I believe that they will also not want the treasures in my Asura Ghost Axe.” “So, this trade is in the name of myself, Chu Feng, and your seven powers.” Chu Feng calmly smiled and said. “You..” After hearing those words, the faces of all of the people there changed. Although on the surface, Chu Feng’s words did make perfect sense, in reality, he was intentionally wanting them to give out more. “Everyone, it is only giving a few more Profound beads. Are we unable to afford it?” “Then, each of us will put out one hundred and fifty thousand Profound beads. As for the fifty thousand extra, take it as some extra compensation.” “After all, you’re a martial cultivation genius, and if you lose one hand, it would be hard to avoid some future effects in martial cultivation.” Jie Yan darkly and coldly smiled, and there was a bit of mock. “That is correct. It is but taking out a few more Profound beads. Is it possible that we can’t afford it? Chu Feng, a million and fifty thousand Profound beads should be enough for you to live your remaining life relaxedly and unrestrainedly right? Hahaha…” At the same time, the several other heads laughed loudly and within their tone, there was some smugness and also some ridicule. They were hiddenly ridiculing Chu Feng; that he wanted money but not life. And facing their ridicules, Chu Feng only lightly smiled, slightly clenched his right hand, and the Asura Ghost Axe appeared in his hand. He looked at the crowd and said, “There is no need for you to worry about whether a million and fifty thousand Profound beads will be enough for me to finish living my remaining life or not.” “So, take out a million and fifty Profound beads then this Asura Ghost Axe will be yours.” “This…” Jie Yan and the others were caught in a predicament by Chu Feng. Who would be so free as to carry hundreds of thousands of Profound beads on their body for no reason? Even if the people from all the powers gathered all their belongings together, they could, at most, only gather a hundred or two hundred thousand Profound beads. “Villa Head Qin, look…” So, in that situation, people cast their gazes of pleading towards the head of the Prestigious Villa, Qin Lei. “Ho… Everyone, there are also limited number of Profound beads in my Prestigious Villa and there is really not enough to cover everyone.” Seeing that, Qin Lei quickly apologetically smiled. Although he could collect a million Profound beads if he put together everything in his Prestigious Villa and was willing to sell anything, he wouldn’t be so stupid as to lend it over to those people. After all, a million Profound beads wasn’t a small number and it would undoubtedly cause the foundation of the Prestigious Villa to be heavily damaged. “What? Can’t take it out? So the school head lords aren’t as wealthy as I imagined huh?” Seeing the several people in front of him being in such a difficult situation, Chu Feng smiled mockingly. “Nonsense. Who would carry so many Profound beads on their body for no reason?” The head of the Yuangang School fiercely glared at Chu Feng “Hmph. Then that’s your problem. I give you ten days. You must put one million Profound beads in front of me or else don’t blame me when I back out.” Chu Feng coldly snorted and his attitude was exceptionally domineering and obnoxious. “What? Ten days? Isn’t that a bit too short?” “That’s your problem, none of my business.” “You…” After hearing Chu Feng’s words, the several school head-level characters were not lightly angered. On the other hand, Jie Yan was very calm from start to finish. He lightly smiled and said, “Chu Feng, then in ten days, we’ll see you here! Remember, don’t play any tricks or else no one will be able to protect you.” After saying those words, Jie Yan shot a glance to the crowd and they prepared to leave just like that. “Villa head Qin Lei, so this is the gratitude you give to me for saving your life. I, Chu Feng, have truly gained experience today.” However, just as they prepared to turn around, Chu Feng suddenly spoke and killing intent was filled within his lightly squinted gaze. And after hearing those words, Qin Lei’s face changed. There was a bit of shame, but there was also a bit of fury. After hesitating for a while, he still didn’t say anything and he quickly left. “Chu Feng, have you gone mad? Are you truly going to give this Asura Ghost Axe to them?” After the seven big powers left, Gu Bo asked with a face filled with confusion. “An Asura Ghost Axe isn’t much. After all, it is only a Elite Armament and as long as one is fated, it is not impossible to get a thing like this in the future.” “On the other hand, Brother Chu Feng, you are actually willing to trade your arm for the million Profound beads! This is really too hasty.” Xu Zhongyu shook his head. “The Jie clan have always been displeased with you. Especially after discovering that you were a rare genius, they even wanted to get rid of you. Even without today’s matter, they would still think of ways to take care of you.” “It’s just that…Chu Feng, you’re a member of my World Spirit Guild yet we can only watch as an arm is chopped off. Truly…” Vice-head Gao’s face was filled with shame. “Vice-head, please don’t speak like that. I, Chu Feng, will always engrave the kindness that the World Spirit Guild showed in my heart. Today’s scene was created by me from the start, and I truly don’t want to drag the entire guild down because of my own personal grudges and cause innocent people to die because of me.” Chu Feng said. “Ah…” Vice-head Gao first helplessly sighed, then after, sincerely asked, “Chu Feng, I wonder if there is anything that I can help you with?” Seeing that, Chu Feng first looked around, and only after seeing that there were no abnormalities did he go close to Vice-head Gao’s ear and said, “I need a single Forbidden Medicine that can raise my cultivation. The higher the quality the better, and there is no need to care about the negative effects.” “I also need at least ten attacking talismans that can break open blue-coloured Spirit Formations. Vice-head, I wonder if you can help me get my hands on those?” “Chu Feng, you are…” After hearing those words, Vice-head Gao’s face instantly changed and his aged eyes were roundly widened, as if he thought of something. And when he looked back at Chu Feng and saw that there was a smile on his face, it seemed that his heart was already firm and he only awaited Vice-head Gao’s reply. “Ahh, perhaps this is the method within no methods. Only that after this, I afraid that your days will truly be difficult to pass.” Vice-head Gao’s face was filled with helplessness, then after that, he added, “But don’t worry, within ten days, I will certainly give you a satisfactory answer.” After that, Vice-head Gao and the others from the World Spirit Guild chatted for quite a long time with Chu Feng and they even ate a rich banquet with him, and they only left when it was dark. However, for Chu Feng’s safety, Xu Zhongyu and Gu Bo stayed behind to accompany Chu Feng, just in case someone wanted to hiddenly attack Chu Feng within the ten days. Of course, Jie Yan and the others didn’t trust Chu Feng so they had people who were hiddenly strictly observing Chu Feng. If he made any signs of escaping, they would directly attack Chu Feng and even finish off his life. Next Chapter